One More Adventure
by TheSnackingScholar
Summary: Sometimes, you have to take a chance.


Aurora was walking along the path, her long hair bobbing gently against her back, her skirt rustling slightly as she walked. Her hand was in Phillip's, their fingers curled together, and Phillip wrapped his hand a bit tighter around Aurora's. Mulan, watching them, felt a strange tightness in her chest, and her mouth curled involuntarily into a scowl. It surprised her-she'd thought she had gotten over Phillip. Maybe not, though. She didn't think there could be another reason for what she was feeling...which was _what_? Not jealousy, exactly. But if not jealousy, then what? She wasn't sure. But, no, there couldn't be another reason for the pang of whatever-it-was she felt.

_Well, I don't know_, Mulan found herself thinking. _There _could_ be something..._ Then she shook her head. No. It had to be Phillip. She didn't _want _to still love him, but maybe she did. The thought made her nervous, but maybe it wasn't so bad. And it was certainly far superior to the alternative.

_Wait. No!_ she thought, scowling. There she went again with those crazy thoughts. There _was _no alternative. If she had feelings for anyone, it was Phillip. It _had _to be Phillip.

But when Mulan looked back at the couple in front of her, she found her eyes drawn not to Phillip, but to Aurora-to her long, chestnut-colored hair, her pale, slender arms, the gentle swaying of her hips as she walked. Mulan watched her for several seconds, only half-seeing her. She just watched, her mind filling with half-formed thoughts. Then her vision sharpened, and she frowned and looked away, shaking her head as if to clear all thoughts of the princess. _No_, she thought. _I don't have feelings for Aurora. That's insane. _She straightened up and continued walking, putting Aurora out of her mind-or at least trying to. It was a bit difficult when, as Aurora walked, she kept turning around and looking back at Mulan.

"Mulan," Aurora called over her shoulder, "why are you back there by yourself? You always used to go in front before."

Mulan felt her chest tighten even more, and, looking at Aurora's sweetly concerned expression, she felt a wave of unidentifiable emotions wash over her. It was shocking how painful it was, and Mulan panicked for a moment, not knowing what she was feeling or how to respond to Aurora's question. She opened her mouth and found herself speaking without really knowing what she was saying.

"Well, before, I walked in front of you because I needed to protect you, _princess_. But now you have your precious Phillip back, so _he _can protect you," Mulan snapped, surprised by the meanness in her own voice. Aurora looked stricken-Mulan had never spoken to her like that before. Then her expression hardened and she turned back around. Phillip stroked her hair, reassuring her. Mulan swallowed hard, the image of Aurora's hurt expression burned into her mind. She felt tears pricking her eyes, threatening to spill over, but she blinked furiously, forcing them back. She would _not_ allow herself to cry, especially over Aurora.

The three travelers continued walking, the hours seeming to pass very slowly, then quicker. Mulan continued to walk behind Aurora and Phillip, who were engaged in their own private conversation. For the rest of the day, she was alone with her thoughts-and she had a lot of thoughts. Most of them, unfortunately (or fortunately?), centered on Aurora. Even though she'd promised herself she wouldn't, Mulan couldn't stop thinking about Aurora and trying to sort out how she felt about her. She suspected that her feelings for Aurora were starting go beyond friendship, and it frightened her quite a lot. She'd never had real feelings for another woman before, had never even considered the possibility. But things could change, and Mulan knew that. She didn't really _want_ to think of Aurora as anything more than a friend, but at the same time she found the idea...well, _thrilling, _almost. Mulan had always thrived on danger, and she loved a good adventure. And if she did have feelings for the princess, it would certainly be an adventure. She just wasn't sure that this was an adventure she was up for.

Then again...what kind of warrior would she be if she didn't open herself up to new things?

Mulan smiled.

_Maybe._


End file.
